


Feel Good

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Smut Week [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Barry, Bottom Len, Cuddling, Dom Mick, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gags, Importance of Aftercare, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Len, Swallowing, Swearing, Switch Barry, Top Barry, Top Mick, Versatile Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick loves to see the hand prints on Lenny’s hips, even after three days or how his partner’s forced to where turtle necks instead of his preferred sweaters to hide Mick’s handy work.</p><p>And dammit he wants to see Barry have to hide the evidenced of Mick touch, even if it’s just once in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'm not sure if some of the tags qualify, as I'm not sure if I did them justice.
> 
> Second, this turned out a lot longer then I planned. 
> 
> Third, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ~ Day Three, Fave OT3+.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Barry arched up against Mick as the bigger man bit at the spot just below Barry’s naval. “ _Mick_ ,” the speedster moaned out as the man licked at the spot with a few gentle strokes of his tongue.

“Please stop teasing me,” Barry whined out before another moan slips out from between his parted lips. Licking them quickly, Barry bites his bottom lip in an attempt to keep from keening at the sensations Mick’s causing.

“You love it,” Mick rumbled in reply. He lifted his head to grin up at the younger man. “Or you wanna switch places with Snowflake?” Both men turn their heads to look over at their bound criminal on the other side of the room.

Len was on his knees and elbows, anchored to the floor of their basement. His legs were spread by the bar between his ankles that was attached to hooks that Mick personally installed into the floor just the other month.

Elbows and knees cushioned by pillows, to help keep the man as comfortable in that position as they could. His hands were bound together by a deep red scarf and attached to a hook, so his arms are bent at an angle. His back was arched, with his head bowed and his ass high in the air.

A thick black scarf was looped around his head to keep him blinded from the sight of his lovers together. His lips were stretched wide around a bright blue ball gag that was secured tightly around his head with leather straps.

And though they could not see it from the angle they were looking, his hole was stretched wide by a black plug to keep him open and ready for whenever Mick decided he deserved to be used by one or both of his lovers. And his cock was hard and leaking, but a sliver ring wrapped at the base of his cock, was keeping him from coming until, once again, Mick has decided he had earned such a reward.

They watched as the man wiggles around a little bit before letting out a few muffled whines from behind the ball gag.

Barry turned back to look down at Mick, who was seated between Barry’s parted thighs. “No,” Barry gave a tiny shake of his head, letting his lips curve up into a smirk.

“Len deserves his punishment,” he tacked on a touch louder then they’d been previously speaking. Out of the corner of his eye, Barry can see Len shudder and pull his arms against the binds that were keeping him in place.

Mick smirked before turning back to look at his youngest lover before dropping back down to bite at Barry’s stomach once again. Not lifting his head Mick tossed out, “He does,” in agreement but just as loud as Barry was. He hears, more than sees, Len let out another muffled whine at his agreement with Barry’s statement.

Mick moved his hands up from Barry’s thighs to grip at others slim hips, tightening them in a firm hold. “You’ve been a good boy too. You wanna stay my good boy, don’t you Doll?”

Barry shudders at the rumbled statement before give a firm nod of his head, “I always wanna be your good boy Sir,” he added on softly, a docile look slipping onto his face as he speaks.

“So I get to tease you all I want then?” Mick questioned with a leer before darting forward to bite the flesh of Barry’s thigh. He felt his half hard dick give a twitch from Barry’s sharp, quiet cry.

“Take my time explorin’ you, right Doll?” He continued, saying each word before biting up the smooth hairless thigh of the younger man until he reached where thigh meet groin. Pulling back, Mick looked into Barry’s nearly blissed out face.

“Cause I know how you love to go _slow_ ,” Mick tossed out, smirking broadly at the younger man, when he let out a tiny huff on indignation at the pun.

“Sides,” Mick cuts in when he sees the other go to open his mouth. “I could always make it more fun for me,” he lets his hands glide down those sinful thighs to rest on the runner’s knees, “Make you earn the right to cum, like with Lenny has too.”

Mick grins as the hero’s face morphs from annoyance into horror. He watches as the other man begins to shake his head, faster than normal human speed.

“Good,” Mick rumbled as he sat up, before crawling up the naked body of the lithe man. He planted his hands on either side of Barry’s head, while his own leg’s forced the speedster to force his far more open. Ducking down Mick planted a rather heated kiss onto his lover’s lips before pulling back and sitting up on his knees.

He lets his gaze wander down from the others disheveled bedhead, to half lidded hazel eyes and bitten cherry red lips. The marks he’d bitten and sucked onto the others neck are already gone, so are the rest he’d placed along the others torso.

(There’s only one thing Mick truly hates about the boy’s powers and it’s definitely that he can’t get a mark to stay on that pretty pale skin. Both he and Len hate that they can’t get a mark to last more than a few hours, and that’s only if they really work at it.)

(Mick loves to see the hand prints on Lenny’s hips, even after three days or how his partner’s forced to where turtle necks instead of his preferred sweaters to hide Mick’s handy work.)

(And dammit he wants to see Barry have to hide the evidenced of Mick touch, even if it’s just once in his life.)

Moving his hands along Barry’s long, pale legs, he hooks them other the younger man's knees and moves his legs even farther apart. Dropping down to a lying position, Mick drops a quick kiss to the inside of Barry’s smooth thigh.

“Wanna hear you,” is the only thing Mick says before he moves his left hand from Barry’s leg and grips the base of the younger man’s cock. “Loud as you please Doll,” and then he’s swallowing Barry down as far as he can fit the other inside of his mouth.

The arsonist pulls back after a second, so only the head of the cock is resting inside his mouth. He tongues the slit for a few seconds before running it along the rim before hollowing his cheeks on swallowing down.

And Barry doesn’t disappoint Mick notes as he begins to bob his head. Finding a rhythm that suits them both, Mick closes his eyes and enjoys listening to Barry babble, cry and moan above him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Or you wanna switch places with Snowflake?”

Len wiggles at his bindings before letting out a muffled whines as soon as he hears Mick voice carry from the other side of the basement.

He shudders as they continue exchanging words about his punishment and Barry declining about the prospect of switching with him.

Len’s not stupid, he knew before Barry ever spoke the word it would be a resounding no. And the speedster doesn’t disappoint. Len would’ve smirked if he wasn’t currently gagged. He took pride in knowing his men as well as he did.

Len shudders at Barry’s statement, “Len deserves his punishment.”

It isn’t until Mick’s agreement is spoken that he’s letting out as pitiful whine as he can.

Len hates punishments. They always do this. Binding him and tease him with just faint whispers and moans. Besides it wasn’t like he’d initially tried to get fried by that fucking Meta the other week. The bitch had come out of nowhere during their show down with the freaky chick outta Gotham.

God he fucking hates the blindfold. It’s the worst thing about this punishment. He doesn’t mind the binds or the gag. He’s never been a big talker in bed anyway. That’s always been Mick’s thing. But he loves to look, loves to watch. And Mick, the giant ass knows that.

Len perks his head up as Barry gives sudden sharp cry and it makes Len wonders what he’s missed with his inner monolog.

He wants to pull at his binds again as Barry’s cries grow louder and begin to last longer. Mick is probably in his favorite spot between Barry’s legs licking him like the younger man is a lollipop. Len shifts his hips for a second, causing the plug to just barely grazes his prostate. He lets out a muffled moan at the touch before stilling his body completely.

He doesn’t know how much time passes before Barry gives a final cry that’s longer and louder than his previous ones before all Len can hear is heavy breathing and people shifting on the bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mick pulls off of Barry after swallowing all of the speedster first orgasm down. Licking his lips, he pushes himself up so he can better see the completely blissed look on his lover’s face. Grinning, he pushed himself up and then climbed off of the bed.

Standing next to it, Mick smiles softly at the still blissed out Barry before turning to look over at Len, who has his head cocked to the side and his keeping himself still as a statute.

Walking over, Mick circles around Lenny a few times before coming to crouch down next to the man’s head. Reaching out, he gently undoes the straps and pulls the ball gag from the bound man’s mouth.

Standing back up, Mick moves off to drop it into a small box a few feet away, so that they know it needs to be cleaned before they can use it again. Taking a moment he reaches down and adjusts himself through his jeans.

Turning back around, Mick crosses his arms as he watches Barry sit up on his knees while still on the bed. Watches as Len slowly works his jaw for a few moments before he lets out a shake breath and goes still once more.

“Come here Doll,” he rumbles as he stalks back to stand by Len’s head. He watches as Barry pushes himself and almost starts to walk over before Mick lets out a small, short displeased noise.

Smirking, Mick lets his gaze roam over the lithe form as the speedster drops down onto all fours and crawls over to where the criminals are.

Barry stopped right in front of Mick before sitting up on his knees, placing his hands onto his thighs and keeping his chin down towards his chest, just like Mick loves to have him.

“Good boy,” the man growled softly before reaching out to run his right hand through Barry’s soft brown locks. He let out a pleased sound when Barry let out a soft moan, when he gave a barely there tug of his hair.

“You’re being such good boys,” Mick stated after a few moments of just looking at his boys. Turning he looks directly at the back of Len’s head. “You’ve been so good Snowflake. Not fighting back. Just accepting your punishment,” Mick adds on as he squats down and runs his left hand over the back of Lenny’s head. “Can you keep being good for me?”

“Yes,” Len rasps before clearing his throat, “Yes sir.”

“Good,” Mick nodded before standing up and going over to sit on their bed. Sitting down, he spread his legs and sat up just a touch straighter, “Let him out of his binds Barry.”

Mick watched as Barry carefully unhooked Len from the anchors slowly. Barry dropped gently kisses onto each free appendage before he moved onto the next. As soon as Len was free, Barry helped the other man to sit up on his knees for a moment, after having been immobile for so long.

“Up,” Mick states clearly after Barry sends him a questioning look. He watches as they assist each other into standing before they once again paused, waiting for their next cue from the larger man.

“He’s been real good Doll,” Mick rumbles after just staring at them for a moment longer. “Think Lenny deserves a kiss for being so good.”

Mick can’t help the small smirk curling at his lips as he watched his partner give a tiny shudder at the continued praise. It wasn’t something Mick gave out so freely but both his boys had been exceptionally good today.

Mick settles in as he watches Barry curl his left hand around the back of Len’s head while his right cups the older man’s cheek. It’s a gently meeting of lips, twin moans before Barry’s grip tightens just a bit and he deepens the kiss. He watches as Len wraps his slender fingers around the slim hips and brings Barry’s body closer, effectively erasing what space had been between them.

Mick let out a please, happy noise when his lovers pull apart after a few moments, both men gasping and clutching at the other.

“Let have his eyes back Red,” Mick rumbled as he pushed himself back onto the bed and scooted up to lean back against the headboard as he spoke, “Let Lenny see what he’s doing to you.”

Barry pulled his hands away before reaching back and deftly undoing the knot at the back of Len’s head. Barry pulled the fabric away Len’s body before letting it flutter to the ground as soon as he let it slip from his lax grip.

They both watched as Len blinked his eyes rapidly before turning to scope out the room. After a quick sweep, his gaze lingering on Mick before they returned to take in the disheveled hair and pouty red lips of the hero before him.

“Pretty,” Mick rumbled, drawing both men’s attention towards him. He lifted his right hand and crocked his finger, beckoning them to come to him.

The bigger man let out a growl from deep within his chest as he watched both his boys separate, drop down onto all fours and crawl their way over and up onto the bed. They each took up residences on either side of Mick’s legs, as they wait patiently for him.

Nodding at Len, he patted his lap and hummed happily as the other man climbed up and straddled him. Moving his hands up, he settled them comfortably onto Len’s sharp hips.

“Barry,” Mick stated as he locked his eyes onto his nearly crystal blues, “Get Snowflake ready.”

Len sucked in a sharp breath as he rocked forward a little at them command. Barry let out a keen before he scrambled off the bed and over to the treasure chest to get the items they’d be needing for the next part of their night.

Climbing back onto the bed, Barry popped the cap on the lube and drizzled a good amount onto his right hand. After he had a good amount he closed the lid and dropped the tube onto the bed. Settling behind the older man, Barry placed his left onto Len’s shoulder, putting a kiss between his blades before pushing him forward a little.

Len let out a sharp breath through his nose as he brought his hands up to rest on Mick’s broad shoulders. Len sucked in a breath, as he felt Barry's cool fingers gently pull the plug from his body.

He let  out a small whine, letting his body relax as he felt Barry’s fingers circle his hole a few times before a finger dipped in just a little. God, Scarlet was still planning to tease him even if he felt like he was already ready to take the younger man.

He felt his breath hitch a few times as the younger man slowly worked in the first finger. He felt warmth spread through his chest that Barry waited to add another until Len began to push back against the first.

Letting out a soft sigh as the second finger breached him, Len jolted his eyes open, not even knowing when he’d closed them as he felt Mick’s knuckles drag down his cheek. Len let out a keen as he felt Mick tweak a nipple at the same time that he felt Barry’s fingers vibrate inside of him.

“Look so good like this Lenny,” Mick rumbled as he watched Len’s eyes flutter close once again. “So fucking pretty like this. Just feeling,” he continued on as he brought both his hands and began to gently flick at his partners nipples.

Len out another low keen before a soft moan escaped at Mick’s words. While Barry slowly stopped vibrating his fingers but still kept pumping them in and out of Len’s body.

“Think you’re ready?” Mick asked as after he caught Barry’s look. He nodded at the younger man, who pulled his fingers free and grabbed one of the foil packets he’d dropped onto the bed earlier. He ripped it open and then quickly slipped the condom onto his cock.

“ _Yes_ ,” Len breathed out and not even a second later he felt Barry begin to push into him slowly. “ _Oh_ ,” Len breathed out as he leaned his head back onto Barry’s shoulder as soon as the younger man was seated fully in him.

“Let me know when your good,” Barry breathed into Len’s ear before sucking his lobe into his mouth and nibbling on it gently as he waited patiently for the other’s go ahead.

Mick watched as Len gave a few nods of his head before breathing out softly that he was ready. He watched as Barry began to slowly pull out and then rock back into the other man. He watched with hungry eyes as they eased into a gentle rhythm and kept at it for a while.

After keeping a slow pace, Barry moved his hands to grip at Len’s hips before making his thrusts just a touch harder, a touch more firm. Every now and then, he’d pause and let himself vibrate against Len’s prostate but never for long.

“You wanna cum?” Mick asked suddenly as he eased his hands up and down Len’s sides. He tilted his head to the side as he locked eyes with Barry. “You wanna cum for us Snowflake?” Mick continued as he watched Len lift his head and struggle to open his eyes and focus onto Mick’s own.

Len opened his mouth to answer, when Barry suddenly snapped his hips forward and held himself there while also letting himself vibrate directly onto Len’s prostate. Instead of wards, only a sharp cry of pleasure slipped out of Len’s parted lips.

“Gotta tell me if you wanna come pretty,” Mick smirked as he watched the other man fall apart at the sensations that were assaulting his body from what Barry was doing to him.

“ _I_ ,” Len tried again, “ _I wanna_ ,” he swallowed as he tossed his head back, “ _Wanna_ _cum_ ,” he breathed out, oh so softly. “ _Please_.”

Mick hummed before letting his fingers lightly graze down the flesh abdomen before he let his right circle around the base of Len’s cock a few times before getting a good grip on it. He began to slowly pump it as he thought.

“You have been a good boy,” he rumbled as he paused near the top and thumbed over the slit. He nodded at Barry. Moving his left hand he quickly undid the ring before going back to pumping at the cock in his hand, “Cum.”

With the feeling of Barry in him and Mick’s rough hand working him and the quiet command, Len arched back against Barry as he spurted all over Mick’s hand and both of their stomachs. After a few seconds of Len slumped between the two as soon as he finished.

Mick nodded at Barry, who gently pulled his own spent cock from Len. He zipped over to the trash can and tossed the used condom into it before flashing back over to the bed. He helped easy Len into lying down next to where Mick was seated.

Mick brought his hand up and licked it clean, while he eyed Barry for a moment, gauging if the younger man was good or still needed attention. He could see small blurs of his boy’s body and it was the only answer he needed before he pointed his now clean hand down at his jeans.

“Off,” he rumbled gently as he turned his head to look down at a blissed out Len. He rumbled softly as he brought his hand down and rubbed it over the buzzed head of his best friend. Mick only felt the tiniest shift as Barry flashed his jeans off and put a rubber onto Mick’s fully erect cock.

Mick lifted his gaze and pinned Barry with it before letting his lips curve up into a leer, “Turn around,” he motioned his fingers, “Wanna see you get yourself ready for me.”

Barry wasted on time before spinning around and spreading his legs, even as he reached for the lube again. The lithe man poured some onto his fingers as quick as he could at a normal pace before dropping the tube back onto the bed.

Bending over, to give Mick a better angle to watch him at, the speedster wasted no time and slipped two fingers into him. The younger man let out a loud moan as he felt from the burn from the sudden stretch of his hole. He held his hand still for a moment before he quickly began to stretch and scissor himself open.

Mick rumbles quietly, still petting Len’s head as he watches the younger man open himself up for a few moments. It’s not until Barry really starts whining and begging quietly that Mick tells him to stop. He watches as the lean man sits up and looks at the broad man over his shoulder.

“Come here pretty,” Mick rumbles with a smirk, curling the fingers of his free hand. It takes less than a split second before Barry is perch above Mick’s lap, hands braced onto wide, sturdy shoulders.

Mick chuckles as he turns his head up to nip at Barry’s chin, “Slow Doll,” he orders quietly, moving his free hand to pull Barry’s cheeks apart, even as the younger man grabs his other and Mick’s cock, so he can slide down onto it.

As soon as Barry bottoms out, he lets loose a low moan even as he’s tilting his head back and closing his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being filled so fully.

“Beautiful,” Mick rumbles, he moves his hand to grip at the runner’s hip. Turning his head, he catches half lidded blue eyes, “Fucking so gorgeous,” he adds giving a tiny scratch to Len’s head before lifting his hand and gripping Barry’s other hip with it.

“Go slow Doll,” Mick turns back to look at the younger man. “Wanna watch you ride me for a while,” he states with a small squeeze before settling back and letting Barry do all of the work.

Barry nods once before slowly lifting himself up, holding it and then inching his way back down. It doesn’t take long before Barry loses himself in the slow rhythm.

Doesn’t take long before all he cares about is the up and down, chasing the feeling of almost there. Of needing Mick to help him that last step, “ _Please_ ,” Barry whines as he tightens his hands, so where in the haze Barry’s put them back onto the other man’s shoulders, “ _Mick, please_!”

The arsonist doesn’t give a verbal answer, he simple tightens his hands on the slim man’s hips and with as much as he can in this position, he snapped his hips up, just as Barry is coming down. “Almost Barry,” he rumbles after another two or three times of meeting Barry as the younger man is coming down.

“ _Please_ ,” Barry breathes out, his body blurring for a few times. Body uncontrollable vibrating as he waits for Mick to tell him he can cum.

“Now,” Mick growls after peeling one of his hands from the hero’s hips and wrapping his hand around Barry. It doesn’t take more than a few pumps of his hips for the younger man to cum, splashing across Mick’s hand, stomach.

Mick gives Barry a few moments to get himself under control, before he rolls them to the free side of the bed. Gripping pale thighs, Mick pushes them more towards Barry’s chest before pulling out and snapping his hips forward. “Now let’s get me there Doll,” Mick rumbles with a wicked grin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It doesn’t take Mick long to go over the edge, just a few more sharp snaps of his hips before he’s tumbling over the edge. Though he wants to stay nestled in Barry’s heat, he doesn’t. He pulls himself out as gently as he can, before helping Barry stretch out on the bed next to Len.

Standing up, Mick pulls off and then ties off the condom as he makes his way over to the trash bin and drops it in. Moving over to the table, he pulls up one of the rags that’s been sitting in a small bowl full of clean water and rings it out, before doing the same to a second. He easily moves back over the bed.

Leaning over, he gives Len a quick wipe down. He’s careful to be as gentle as he can before giving Barry the exact same treatment. He turns, baling up both rags up and tosses them towards the hamper. Flicking his gaze back to his lover he gives them visible check overs.

“Doll,” Mick rumbles as he moves to kneel next to Barry. “Think you could give Lenny a quick rubbed down?” He asks gently, carding the fingers of his left hand through the boy’s unruly hair as he does.

He watches as Barry gives a bright smile before nodding his head. He flashes over and gently moves Len onto his stomach before he starts at the man’s shoulders and then begins to work his way down his body.

Mick nods only once, watching for a few seconds before standing back up. He pauses as he takes just a few steps away when Len lets out a low moan, Barry must have hit a knot or a tender spot. Either was honestly likely with Len. He never took advantage of Barry’s magic fingers, except for at times like these.

Smiling slightly, Mick continued his trek over to the cabinet on the other side of the room and pulls it open and peers inside. He looks through the selection of snacks they have inside it, before making a mental note to restock at sometime within the next few days.

He grabs a bowl and starts dumping a few things into it, he knows by the time he makes it back to the bed, Barry will need the food to get back the calories he needs after what they’ve just got through doing.

After checking to make sure that he had enough for Barry, he grabs three water bottles and turns on his heel. He ambles back over at a leisurely pace, simply taking in the sight of Barry carefully maneuvering Lenny into sitting up against the headboard before nestling into his side.

He drops the bottles onto the bed as soon as he is next to it, before sitting down and handing the bowl of snacks to Barry. Before the younger man can pull it to him, Mick plucks out to granola bars. He hands one over to Len before dropping the other next to his hip. He scopes up to bottles and passes them over to his lovers.

Mick watches like a hawk as Barry first tares into one of his snacks, eating it at flash speed. Len is slower, opening his water bottle and taking a few sips before closing it back up. He’s not as enthused about eat as Barry, but he does manage to at least nibble at the bar that Mick handed him.

Mick nods, at least satisfied that they are both consuming something. He cracks his bottle up and chugs a quart of it before closing it back up and tossing it somewhere onto the bed. He rips open the wrapper and bites of a small chunk. Chewing, he watches as Barry eats three more bars and drinks nearly all of his water before he moves over to drop what’s left and his trash onto the floor.

Barry snuggles back down into Len’s side, letting out a content sigh as he brings up a hand to trace random patterns over Len’s stomach as he waits for the others to finish up.

“Problems?” Mick asks after a small beat of silence as he locks gazes with Len. He wants to ensure that he didn’t over step any of Len’s many lines. Wants to make sure the other man was okay with how the night went.

Len takes his time, considering his answer as he breaks off another small piece of granola before popping it into his mouth and begins to chew slowly.

“No,” Len finally answers after another few moments of silence. “Tonight was chill,” he tacks on with a playful smile before leaning down to drop a quick kiss to the speedster’s hair. “Barry?” He asks as he draws back up.

“It was just my _speed_ ,” the younger man snickers as he gives Mick his own playful smile. Mick lets out a huff, while Len smirks.

“Fucking puns,” Mick mumbles before tossing his half eaten bar onto the floor.

Mick snatches up Len’s water bottle and half eaten bar, puts them both on the floor. He grabs at Barry and Len and drags them down the bed a little before crawling up and curling around Len, while Barry does the same his partner’s other side.

“Good,” Mick rumbles into the back of Len’s neck. “Like making you feel good,” he mutters softly, as his hand finds Barry’s and they intertwine their fingers together over Len’s hip. “Like making you happy,” he gives the younger man a gentle squeeze.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
